Return of the savior
by xdarkmoonxdancerx
Summary: When S.J's parents die, Striker sees it as an opportunity to snatch her away for his sick experiments while she is weak. The X-men have to move quickly if they want their savior to survive the night. (Set before the second movie).
1. Default Chapter

Do you ever get the feeling that your parents are driving you crazy? I don't, I never will again, My parents are dead. My name is S.J Don't ask me how I got stuck with such a name, 'cause I have NO idea! It stands for Storm Junior, my, that's original! My sister's name is Ororo, but her nickname's Storm , because of her obsession with them! I suppose that's where my parents got my name from, they just liked that name. Ok, here's the thing. My sisters a storm chaser! She goes around the world, hunting the best storms! I have nothing against this, I think it's super cool what she does, but it's totally unfair that I don't get to go with her! I'm stuck in a foster home, while my sister gets to be out there chasing Storms! You see, when I was ten my parents were murdered, and I was sent to live in a foster home with parents that pretend to care, but it's just not the same. It hurts to talk about it but now that I am, I may as well tell you more, unless you don't want to hear it. After the incident, Storm flew over from New York (she was storm chasing) to stay with me for a while, but I wish I could have stayed with her forever. It wouldn't have taken away the pain, just helped a little.

Right now, I'm in the middle of feeding all our animals. Oh! I forgot to tell you! My foster parents run a vet clinic, which is really cool, because my dream has always been to be a vet! So it's my job to feed all the animals, and change some of the dressings on the poor things. It's my birthday tomorrow and every one's being really secretive about it! They said that they all pitched in with my 'parents' to get me a massive present and I really want to know what it is, I hate the suspense of surprises. I hope Storm's coming up, that would be the best present of all. 

"S.J., hurry up sweetie! It's almost time to close up, I just finished with my last patient, will you be finished by ten?" That was Helen my foster mother, calling down the hall of the clinic. "Yes, Helen, I'm almost down now," I replied, softly, so I didn't wake the sleeping animals, or scare the ones who were awake. Helen hesitated before she replied, I could tell what was coming. "You know S.J, you can call me mum," I sighed, and then thought about it. I had never wanted to call Helen or Rod (my foster dad) Mum or Dad, because I thought it would be betraying the memory of my parents. "Helen, I just don't feel comfortable doing that because I still think of my own parents quite alot," I was really testing myself talking about my parents like that, the thought of them brought tears to my eyes.

"Ok, the option is always there for you S.J. We just want you to know that." I heard the hall door closing, then the soft footsteps of Helen walking down the hall. I realised that I had been holding my breath. I let it out slowly, then rushed over to the badly injured kitten and finished with the animals.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door shutting. Then I woke up an hour later to the sound of the garage door opening. I realise that Helen and Rod did the animals for me. Today has been the first day in a long time I haven't woken up to the sound of my alarm, it's a nice change. I suppose I'd better get up but its so warm in bed, and so cold outside, its the first day of winter today! That reminds me! I ran over to the window and opened my blinds. "OH MY GOSH!" I'm glad I'm alone in the house, because I just screamed that at the top of my lungs! It's SNOWING ! That's a birthday present all in its self ! I ran over to my closet, grabbed my jodhpurs (special riding pants) and my favourite tee, a jumper, and riding gloves. I think I beat the record for the fastest dressing time! I was racing downstairs when it hit me, Helen and Rod were out and I was about to go trail riding in the snow. I write a note for Helen and Rod, explaining exactly which trail I was taking, and that I was not alone.  
It read:

Helen and Rod,  
Gone trail riding with Crystal and Cherie,  
we're taking the trail past the snow river.  
I have my phone, don't ring unless you have to,   
it'll scare the horses. we've taken Chase, Tiger Lilly and Simba   
S.J

I stuck it in the middle of the table where I know Helen will see it. Chase was Crystal's favourite horse, a beautiful Chestnut. He's only a small horse, just bigger that a pony but Crystals only short too. Simba's my favourite horse. She's not mine, she belongs to some one else but they haven't turned up in ages, so I treat her as mine. She's a mischievous horse, but shes good for me. She throws every one else off, but me. Simba's a huge horse. She's 20 hands high, and she's a palomino! I love her so much, we do every thing together (everything you can do with a horse, that is) Tiger Lilly is Helen's horse, but Cherie loves to ride her. Tiger Lilly's a good horse, good for a beginner like Cherie. Crystal and I have been riding together since we were 3, and we're now 14. Cherie's 15 and she only met us last year, but we got her into riding straight away.   
I ran out to the barn, were I had ordered Crystal and Cherie to meet me. I went straight over to Simba's stall. " Hello, pretty girl!" I said as I undid the bolt on the door and slid inside. "Are you ready for a ride?" Simba seemed to get all excited after that. I Tacked her up, and was just going into Tiger Lilly's stall, when Crystal turned up. The little sneak! She had snuck up behind me and grabbed me, making me jump. "Hey birthday girl." I was still recovering from that when Cherie popped her head up in the barn door and then came up and said "Yeah, happy birthday!" I was laughing by then "You guys SUCK!" I laughed "Get tacked up, we're going," I said, climbing up onto the bail of hay I use to get up on Simba. "All right, all right." said Crystal, climbing into Chase's stall.

Oh, how rude of me! Crystal and Cherie are my two best friends in the world. Crystal and I are both very small. Crystal has blonde shoulder length hair. I have Reddish-gold hair, that's a bit longer than Crystal's. Cherie is a fairly big built girl. She has brown shoulder length hair.

15 minutes later we were ready. "Lets go!" I said, getting Simba into a canter. With that we all rode into the forest behind my barn.


	2. Into the woods

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men! I own any charaters that are new to this story.

**Authers note:** This chapter is heaps better than the 1st one, thanks to my friend! Anyway, please reveiw! I haven't gotten any reveiws so Please reveiw. This is my first story, so I need critisim (but helpful, not bad!)

We've been riding for about 20 minutes now. It's so much fun, riding in the snow. "Oi! Crystal!" I called out (I was leading.) "What?" She called back. "Watch out, theres a pot hole or something there, Simba almost tripped!" It was almost too late! Crystal pulled out just at the last moment. "Wow, Chase, calm down! Thanks S.J! That was too close!" Crystal sounded a little shaken. "It's ok, Simba almost freaked. We have to be really careful, we can't see the pot holes now!"

I was laughing at that, when something ran straight across the path. Simba spooked big time! He took off in the opposite direction, into the trees. I could hear Crystal and Cherie, calling after me and trying to control their own horses. Simba's the youngest of the three, so he spooks a lot easier than the other two, plus, the other two didn't really see the 'thing', it was right in front of Simba. I don't know what it was, it looked like a human, but it was really big, HUGE! It blended in well with the trees, it seemed to be wearing a white/grey coat.

Simba had bolted so far before he stopped that I was in a complete daze. I didn't even know where I was and I know these forests like my sister, which is pretty damn well. Simba finally slowed down in a fairly large clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a jet. How weird is that! It's just like the one they talked about on the news, flown by mutants. I have nothing against mutants, I think it's cool what they can do, but not all people do. There was a few people in the clearing, but none of them had seen me yet, I thought I'd just back away slowly and quietly. It was the perfect plan, until Simba decided to throw me off. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, landing with a thump on my backside. As I said before, Simba's the mischievous one.  
That got the people's attention! A girl, not much older than me came rushing over. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She mustn't have been much of a horse rider, because even if I had a sore arse, it wasn't a bad fall, it just took me by surprise when Simba reared up, that's all. "Yeah, I'm fine. How clumsy of me! I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll just get going now," I was blushing, but the thought just hit me, how was I supposed to get back on Simba, I'm way too short, and she's too tall to climb onto. "Wait, would you like a drink or something?" asked the girl. I could tell she was American by her  
accent. "Um, no thank you, I left my friends in the forest and they don't really know their way around," Right then as if on cue, Crystal and Cherie came bursting out of the under growth. "S.J. Thank GOD we found you, are you OK?" Crystal asked, a look of worry on her face I hardly ever see.

"Are these your friends?" asked the girl, I hate to say 'The girl' but she hasn't introduced herself yet! "Yeah, that's them," I sighed, rolling my eyes, how did they follow me? "This is Crystal and Cherie," I said, pointing them out in turn. "Hi, I'm Rogue," The girl said, turning to me. "Oh, I'm S.J," I said, after Cherie gave me a kick in the back. "Oh!" said Rogue, a look of understanding coming over her face. "Your Storm's sister, aren't you?"

How did she know that? Rouge didn't even give me a chance to reply, because she turned around and hurried over to the Jet. I let out a sigh, as if suddenly realizing I'd been holding my breath the whole time. "One of you two get down here and gime me a booster up, so we can get going again. Did either of you see the thing that ran across the path?" I had guessed it was a wolf, but it was way to big for any normal wolf. "What thing?" Cherie asked, hoping down of Tiger Lilly to help me up (She's the tallest out of us three.) "The thing," I said, "The thing that spooked Simba." "What are you talking about, S.J, there was nothing there, we just saw Simba spook and take off, so we followed you" Crystal said, in a gentle tone, before adding, "Are you saw you didn't hit your head, you don't look to good." I hate it when you know your fine, but you just can't convince the others to belive you. "I'm fine. I just wanna get going so I can get outta here, how did she know Storm, or that I was her sister?" I said, in a tone that I hoped had sounded firm, but at the end I kinda lost the firmness. Crystal and Cherie both knew at that, that there was no way they were going to talk me out of getting back up and riding, so without another word, Cherie gave me a lift up onto Simba and we were off. I looked back, and saw Rouge and some other people, who looked a little older, standing with her, and I saw Rouge look straight at me an point as if I had done somthing wrong. I speed Simba up and disapprared into the safty of the forest, or so I thought.


End file.
